Episode 129
'Episode 129 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. In this episode, Stevie calls his mom as The Drunken Peasants were bullying him. Videos Played # The Chronicles of Chris-chan: The Indian in the Closet [10/14/09] # Joshua Feuerstein Calls to Rally Against the Government With Guns x_x # David "Marriage Equality is the worse than the Holocaust" # Inferior vs Superior Humans # Brother Nathanael - Jewish Tyranny At Supreme Court # Conservative Propaganda - Obama Dictator 'Black Privilege' # Prager University Foreigner's Perspective # Random CNN Arnold Schwarzenegger # S.C. Governor On Flag Removal # Donald Trump CNN # Crik Nutrition # Catholic Traditional Marriage Ad # Easy Feet # Foot Angel Start of The Show They started by having a debate as to just how much Stevie fucking sucks. Next was a brief Troll or Not A Troll, where they played a Chris Chan video, surprisingly for how long they've been on the internet they haven't heard of him, in the video Chris Chan had his face painted, talking about his native Cherokee blood. He flailed around, screaming, coming off more intimidating than The Beast. They decided, 2-1, TJ saying troll, and Scotty and Stevie saying Not a troll, so the winner was... not a troll. They then moved onto Joshua Feuerstein's raving homophobia and rabid Christian persecution complex. Feuerstein also feels that the first amendment is upheld primarily by the second amendment. When in reality, we all know the only heat Josh packs is the friction between his fat rolls. They almost played a video from The Vigilant Christian, but, being total fuckwits, mistakenly thought they'd played it before already. So they skipped it and moved onto to some idiotic black Christian homophobe dude explaining how gay marriage has pernicious effects on all of humanity. Essentially he was like a less animated and more Brett Keane like version of G Man. The video imploded on itself out of sheer ennui and thus Peasants couldn't play it. Afterwards Aaron Clarey took the screen of everlasting bullshit to show just how much of a "ladies man" he is and how 'dem god damn libtards just don't understand the free market. He proceeded to generalize all liberals/leftists as one massive homogenous paradigm that are all communistic, socialistic, feminist, white knight, cultural Marxists. He also generalized both genders' sexual preferences by placing what he likes as a man in women and what he thinks women like in men as the universal standard. Such intellectual transcendence! Then there was a special treat of a video from the esteemed anti-Semite, homophobe, and all around total cunt biscuit; Brother Nathanael. He gave the already tiresome bullshit line of "The Supreme Court are fascists who made the ruling on gay marriage out of nowhere to impose the fag agenda". This is all of course because the Court is a bunch of Jew scum and a brainwashed Catholic. Middle of The Show Once they reached the midway leg of the show, they began playing some crazy ass conservative program called "The Firewall". It asserted, oh so brilliantly, and with empirical evidence, that we are under dictatorial control the American government and Barack Obama. Also academia has been infiltrated by the evil left in the 1960s and an advisor of Obama and Obama himself have supposedly admitted on camera that they "rely on the stupidity of the American voter". This is permitted and accepted because Obama is black. How ingenious. Obama also orchestrated the Ferguson riots to silence dissent against him as a black man. Obama has not been impeached because it may enrage all black people in America. Black people are a total hive mind confirmed. Subsequently they played another propaganda video from Prager "University". The entire video was some worthless Aussie sucking off 'Murica's obese, STD ridden cock. He asserted that America was losing its way though, by not being conservative, regressive bastards. More news recently came out on Bill "Sweater Rapist" Cosby that he had in fact given the women Quaaludes. Speaking of celebrities acting like total dog shit, they then covered a story about Arnold Schwarzenegger having pardoned the murderous son of one of his political buddies. End of The Show Next was some boring consummate politician giving a hypocritical candy ass speech over how she was "so glad it was gone" with regards to the removal of the Confederate flag from state capital grounds. She proceeded to pander the fucking shit out of her constituency for ten impossibly boring minutes straight. Then came a news story with the hilariously predictable revelation that Dylan Roof should not have been able to get the firearms he used to murder his victims. Such a shock. Then Donald Trump explained that he was a double-crossing, sleazy, corporatist mother fucker who's everything that's wrong with America. We agree. The Drunken Peasants like the animals they are then whored for likes. This time using TJ's domestic abuse of Stevie as an incentive. They succeeded, and, as a result Stevie got pimp slapped, and of course he lied like the weakling he is and claimed it was "a pussy slap". They finished up with the ever beloved Stupid Ads segment. First was some pseudo-macho commercial for "saving beautiful muscles" by buying cricket snacks. After that was Catholic ad about how it's so hard to come out as someone who loves oppressing them faggots. The primary justification for their homophobia was the "I have a friend who's marginalized group here, so therefore I can't possibly bigoted against said marginalized group.". Finally were two unimaginative foot comfort cash-in products. Scotty and TJ of course fucked up the shit out of the price guessing like the dimwitted fucks there are. After this they ended the show while enticing you with the post show. After TJ added his compulsory Marilyn Manson reference, they ended the show to rape and dismember Stevie. Trivia * Stevie was shrimping for 2 months before this show. * JD, an acquaintance of the hosts' and Stevie, is brain-damaged from drinking. * Marriage equality is worst thing in the world - this includes 9/11, the Holocaust, etc etc. * When homosexual male lions try to have sexual intercourse, all the other animals of the animal kingdom murder them, according to Scotty. * Brother Nathanael has the power to turn invisible. * Stevie breaths heavy. * TJ can bench-press the universe. Quotes * ''"What was shrimping like, Stevie?" ''- Scotty * ''"Our time is now..." - Scotty * "They come and they cum and they go." - TJ Kirk * "I have just converted to Islam due to our great leader Obama." - Ben * "I am the boss, applesauce!" - TJ right before consuming 30 pounds of applesauce * "Go back to Chinastan you fucking mongrel!" - TJ * "I am the new Jesus." - Scotty * ''"Very repetitive, but I loved it." ''- Stevie expressing his feelings on TJ's banana video Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Hilarious World "Tragedies" Category:Episodes featuring Stevie